


To Reach New Heights (And Lows)

by DalishGrey



Series: Can't Help But Wonder [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/M, Fear of Heights, Garrus and James are secretly sadistic, Mass Effect - Freeform, Rewards, irrational, rough attempt, sneaky plots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus and Vega can't resist any opportunity to make Shepard squirm...so when Kaidan came to them with a proposition, they just couldn't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Reach New Heights (And Lows)

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly rough and I WILL be expanding it, but here's a bit of 'irrational fear' drabble for a facebook challenge :) Hope you like!  
> It's a bit POV jumpy, but I'll iron that out :)
> 
> Any other feedback is welcome ^.^
> 
> Enjoy!

She'd never wanted to physically harm her friends before, but today...she felt like making an exception.  
  
A few hours of recon, walking and surveying had turned into a grappling contest on the side of a  _cliff_. Mainly between Commander Eva Shepard and the wall.   
  
"I swear to God, Vakarian!" She shrieked from the ledge above.  
  
Garrus slid with unease, grunting heartily as he met the bottom of the cliff, having taken advantage of the slope and Vega's already prepped presence at the base.  
  
"Yes Shepard?" He called as he slid to a stop, his mandibles twitching in mild delight. He found a new favourite pastime in making Commander Shepard squirm...or _very_ uncomfortable.  
  
"Get me down from here!" She clung on to the wall for dear life, her armoured fingers digging into the rock as she hugged the stone.  
  
"Answer this first, how did _you_ become an N7 with a fear of heights?" He chuckled deeply, the sound rumbling in his throat.  
  
"With great difficulty!"  
  
"Come on Shepard, it's not even that high." Garrus stroked the plating on his cheek as he peered up at his commander. It was a shame she was wearing her breather helmet, he imagined her face would be quite the picture.  
  
"Says the son of a bitch all the way down there!" She flailed, mild panic washing over her as she clawed at the wall in an attempt to stay still.  
  
"Aw poor Lola," Vega laughed, fighting the urge to help her down.  
  
"You know what, fuck you! Fuck both of you!" She nearly squealed. The ridge at her feet crumbled ever-so-slightly and her chest heaved with bated breath as she held tighter. The sound of metal on stone caught her ear and without needing to look, she tensed, the smell of his sweet cologne filling her nostrils. "I love you, but I swear to God, Alenko, if you touch me...I will hurt you."  
  
"Relax Eve, I'm only going to help you down." He chuckled, offering her his long-fingered hand. She took it gingerly, looking away from the drop behind as she tried to muster some courage. In one swift, but careful, motion he pulled her close and slid to the bottom of the slow drop. He took off his helmet and smiled brightly at her. "Believe it or not, I'm not as sadistic as those two," he whispered while nodding in their direction.  
  
"And there are certain perks to being the good guy, _my_ good guy."  
  
Shepard pulled off her helmet, her long dark brown hair falling to her chest in silky waves, her amber eyes softened. She drew her bottom lip between her teeth and grabbed hold of his collar. She yanked him into a heated, passionate kiss that made his biotics tingle along her skin. Their lips burned and her tongue slid along his, her hands slid up over his armour until she gently cupped his face. She didn't want to let him go, he was solid and warm and every bit of comfort she ever wanted.   
  
Kaidan held her as close as he could, feeling her lingering adrenaline radiate through her skin.  
  
She pulled back, a smile on her lips as she took his hand and started walking towards the shuttle.  
  
"But you two are in so much trouble!" She bellowed over her shoulder.

Kaidan stumbled closely behind, a guilty smile hanging on his lips as he signaled to Garrus and James, his mouth slowly forming the words  _'thank you'_. He couldn't argue with the outcome, but when he had asked them to distract her, while Liara sorted out her surprise party, that wasn't  _exactly_ what he had in mind. 


End file.
